E
This page is intended as a space for wiki contributors to keep track of projects that are in the works, as well as to plan future additions. Contributor Discord We have a Discord server to discuss current projects live. A Discord account with a verified email address is required. To join, please click here. Stronghold 21 and New Buildings With the addition of additional Stronghold levels and the various advanced buildings (along with the Hunter's Lodge), we have a slew of the building pages that need updated and created. They are: *Stronghold - add level 21 info *Buildings - needs update to incorporate all the new advanced buildings *Barracks - needs reference to being "only advanced building" removed *Advanced Buildings *Advanced Mine *Advanced Farm *Advanced Iron Storage *Advanced Food Storage *Advanced House *Hunter's Lodge *Titans - add info on Titan Parts Giving Heroes a Voice Many heroes have little stories behind them or interesting facts about them... stuff like Wilbur being unique with his -def on enemies, with +def on allies, and the only 4* hero with a Spirit Link effect, Wu Kong being so great against titans, or Mother North & Alberich being the only two that can raise the dead. It'd be great to have these kinds of notes added to their respective hero pages. Take note of the categories given to each, though. There's no need to repeat that information too deeply. It would be interesting to note each of the HotM pages with their original release month, though. Items We currently do not have an Items page, but rather, it redirects us to Forge. While this works, it's not ideal. A proper Items page is preferred. If you have a good way to organize things in your mind, please do so, and break that redirect! Front Page News The front page should be more of a relevant news portal, thus putting the most commonly used links right there on the front page and rotating them from time to time. Endeavor to change it approx. once a week. More often during events. Article Stubs The wiki has stubs that need to be expanded. This may include images, new information, tables, or articles. If you choose to resolve a stub, please remove the or tag. Wanted Pages When unsure of what more needs done to fill out the wiki, there's an administrative tool called . When looking at this page, ignore all of the "Category" related ones - those Category links generally work already, but since they're automated, the local wiki doesn't recognize them as such. As of today (January 10, 2019), here are some of the more critical Wanted Pages: *Shop (1/24/19) *Loot *Alliance *Story *Gems *Currency *Inventory *HP *Experience (with redirect from XP, too) *Status Ailments *Pins *Enemies *Blaze Dragon (and other varieties of titans - probably need a template for this?) *Ascension Materials *Atlantis - currently a redirect to the Atlantis Summons, should likely stand alone now that Atlantis Rising has been released *Atlantis Rising Inline Images In-line images are very helpful to a wiki's appearance and intelligibility. Instructions for implementing inline images can be found on the Style Guide. Uploaded inline images can be found in the Inline Image Category. The following images have not been uploaded: *Summon Token & Epic Summon Token *Stars *Tiers *Banners *Status Effects :::— private1stbrass (talk) 01:36, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Category:Miscellaneous Category:Administrative